


Counting Heartbeats

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus
Summary: This is a little chapter from a bigger fic I have called "Bright Eyes". This is my first upload here, so I thought I'd see how it goes - I have a lot more. Thanks for checking it out.





	Counting Heartbeats

Somehow Cordelia had ended up back in Misty's arms. After how sick she'd gotten not only did it comfort Cordelia, but Misty wanted to monitor Cordelia's breathing. She had the power of resurgence, although deep down she knew that probably wouldn't work on a fading Supreme. Misty listened to the fire crackling in the pit. Myrtle had gone to bed and even though Misty was tired - being in hell really took a lot out of her; she couldn't rest unless she knew Cordelia would be safe. Misty held her own hand out in front of her and set it on Cordelia's chest - feeling every time she would inhale or exhale. "Good, you just keep that goin' Miss Cordelia," she whispered, keeping her head close to the older witch's. Misty moved her hand a little, feeling the vibration of the Supreme's chest and feeling every beat of her heart, counting each one in her head. "Damn it, I lost count," the younger witch swore. A small smile formed on Cordelia's face, causing Misty to lean in - pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Hope you're having good dreams." Cordelia's eyes fluttered open and Misty jumped a little. "This is the best dream I've had in years," she whispered, giving Misty a gentle, yet genuine smile. Misty blushed. "Oh Miss Cordelia," she said, shaking her head a little. Cordelia reached up and touched the side of Misty's face. 

"Counting heartbeats?" Cordelia asked, breaking the silence after a few moments of silent concentration on Misty's end. She chuckled softly and nodded. Cordelia smiled at her fondly. "I did the same. I tried every spell I could to save you. I held you in my arms until you dissolved into nothing," the older witch explained, swallowing a bit at the memory. Misty's eyes had a glow to them. She stared into Cordelia's swallowing a little. Misty glanced at her hand placed on the Supreme's chest. She could feel both her own and Cordelia's hearts beating faster in anticipation. Cordelia placed a finger under Misty's chin, moving her back into the older witch's view. "Eyes on me," the Supreme demanded softly, barely above a whisper, causing a shiver to travel down the younger witch's spine. Misty watched as Cordelia's eyes closed and Misty's did shortly after. She leaned in, brushing her lips ever so slightly against the swamp witch's. Misty felt her heart absolutely pounding in her chest. Cordelia moved her other hand to caress the side of Misty's face, moving one of her fingers into the other female's hair. She leaned into the older witch's touch and the Supreme pressed her lips to Misty's once and for all. The younger witch leaned into the embrace, allowing her lips to crash-land against Cordelia's. She leaned in a bit more, moving one of her legs gently under the older witch's. Cordelia shivered, breaking away to plant gentle buds of kisses along Misty's jawline. Misty pushed against the Supreme, her breath hitching every time Cordelia touched her. She moved her hand to the back of Misty's hair - gripping gently, yet firmly. The younger witch's hand found its way to the Supreme's bottom, grasping and squeezing it firmly. A soft gasp left Cordelia's mouth and Misty immediately stopped; fearing she wouldn't be strong enough to endure anything the women were feeling, although Misty was the one visibly struggling to breathe of the two. Misty's eyes darted around and she moved her hand from Cordelia's heart. Cordelia gave Misty the loving look from earlier, except this time a small smirk played on her lips. "You -" the younger witch whispered, wide-eyed. The Supreme nodded. "Yes, my dearest Misty," she whispered with such endearment and meaning that it sent another shiver down Misty's spine. "I love you, my beautiful, beautiful girl," Cordelia whispered.


End file.
